School Hard, New and Improved
by Claire Starling
Summary: Dawnverse. It's time to add some Dawn to the mix. Let's see some more of those monk made memories! Part of the New and Improved Series.


Disclaimer: I own a SPIKEBOT!  
  
SCHOOL HARD- New and Improved   
  
... time to sprinkle some Dawn into the mix.  
  
Let's see some more of those monk-made memories...  
Spike watched as the idiot vampires chased the boy and his former sire out of the school building. And he froze, sniffing the air.  
  
"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice young," he turned to see her standing in the hall, "girl."  
  
A girl stood there, not as old as he thought. He took a sniff again. He smelled power but something was off with her blood. The girl was confident but fear lingered gently in the back of her eyes. She held an ax to her chest and stared at him. Her blue eyes bore into his.  
  
"You're not the slayer," Spike stated, eyeing the child.  
  
The child nodded.  
  
"You do realize then, that I could snap you like a twig?" He smirked, stepping closer.   
  
He was pleasantly surprised when the girl stood still. And it wasn't out of fear. Her head titled to the side as she watched him, like a wolf or a puppy.  
  
"But you wont," she finally said, her voice older than her years.  
  
He raised his scarred eyebrow, his smirk deepening. "Oh?"  
  
"Exhibit A: An angry slayer fights better. Exhibit B: That's no fun anyway." She looked into his eyes. "You don't strike me as the feed and run type. More like the 'I'm going to make you beg for your life' kind."  
  
Spike tilted his head, interested. The girl was smarter than she looked. Drusilla would like her. She'd probably play dolly with her for a few hours before finally killing her. Yes, she'd like this present.   
  
"How old are you lil' girl?" Spike asked, stepping closer.  
  
"Eleven," she said. "And I'm guessing you're… a hundred?" She guessed, not budging.  
  
He nodded, "Thereabouts." He slammed his hand against the wall by her head. She didn't even jump. "So tell me, how do you know Miss Slayer?"  
  
She smiled. "She's my sister. You mess with me, you mess with her."  
  
"I could kill you right now and leave you as a parting gift." Spike stated, stepping closer.  
  
She craned her neck up to look at him, a smirk mimicking his on her face. "Oooh, what are you going to do? Shove a railroad spike through my head? Even if you do kill me, you'll be Mr. Big Pile of Dust by the end of the week."  
  
"Girl knows her history," Spike said, playing with her hair, "but then you know I killed two slayers."  
  
"Buffy isn't just any slayer. She killed the Master and she could whoop your butt any day."  
  
He chuckled. "Girls got spunk, I like that. Makes you taste better." He paused. "How do you know all of this?"  
  
She shrugged, "Read her diary."  
  
"Oh, so the Nibblet's a lil' bad, eh?" He leaned in to have a taste, nothing more. After all, he had plans for her.  
  
However, the Nibblet didn't feel like cooperating. Her small body pushed against his and her small knee came up between his legs. He backed up, cupping his groin. She swung the ax like a baseball bat, her aim perfect for decapitation. Luckily, for Spike anyway, his reflexes helped him seize the weapon before it made contact with his head. Ripping the ax from her grip, he flung it away, grabbing her by the shoulders. She struggled hard, using all the strength in her young body.  
  
He chuckled sinisterly, "Now what are you going to do, lil' bit?"  
  
She smiled, "Ooooh, this…" she took a deep breath. "BUFFY! BUFFY!"  
  
His hand clapped over her mouth. "Sh, sh, sh… hush now. Don't be scared. You can't cut the party so short… it's no fun that way."   
  
Suddenly, he jumped away at an unexpected pain. The little brat had bitten him, and hard too! She had drawn blood. He ran at her and she yanked his hair, hard. He roared and threw her away from him. Her body smacked into the far wall, her body falling limp like a rag doll. Floating in and out of consciousness, she saw Spike getting closer. He smirked and was about to lean over when-  
  
*WHAM*  
  
He fell to the floor and looked up. There she was. The bloody slayer he had been looking for the entire time. She held the ax she had just smacked him over the head with.   
  
"Get the hell away from my sister!" the slayer growled.  
  
By this time, another woman came up behind her. She looked a lot like the slayer. "And nobody lays a hand on my little girls."  
  
Spike had enough. Now was not the time. It was too soon. "A Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure." He mumbled as he got to his feet.  
  
He glared at the slayer. "You an' me will dance later."   
  
Buffy just shook her head; "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
He ignored her and looked at the 'bit. "See you around, Nibblet."  
  
"You stay away from my sister," Buffy growled, punching him.  
  
Spike growled, "WOMEN!"  
  
He winked at the 'bit one last time before running out into the night.   
  
*  
  
Review please... 


End file.
